Gororin
Gororin (ゴロリン Gororin) is a cactus ball kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gororin is simply a walking death ball but is bored and disinterested in a lot of things, as he seems to be only interested when he's causing trouble. He's also very vulgar, raunchy and foul-mouthed and curses in almost every sentence. It's also been said that he has a long list of things he hates. History Debut: Walking Cactus Ball of Destruction Gororin first appeared onto Earth where he sent to fight against Manga Ace Killer. However, the fight was merely just a test by the Viledrodes to see if Gororin could do any damage at all. At the end of the test fight, Gororin was beamed up onto Emperor Tazarus's ship. Gororin then truly fought in the battle of Sacramento where he fought alongside Heisei Gamera, Albino Iys, Kraa, Zarkorr, and King Cobra. There he defeated Heisei Gamera and briefly fought off against King Cobra. At the end of the fight, he rolled away to go elsewhere. Kunin vs. The Viledrodes He played a minor, but important role for the Viledrodes assault on the American Samoa where he defeated Kunin. Later on, he fought Ulpra, but was defeated. He retreated afterwards. Later Appearances For a while later, Gororin would just participate in more fights for the Viledrodes, but then disappeared for a while. As of July 31st, 2016 Gororin returned and was revealed that he could talk. Gororin briefly fought against Kashima C and Giant Slalom during the KM! Neo Stagorah's attack on Tbsili, but he was later chased out and he had lost interest in fighting the two giant robots. He briefly appeared during a swarm of Doigaresus's attack at elsewhere, where he fought against CenturyGoji, Alien Ido and Eleking, but lost interest quickly and took off again. All Must Be Cleaned Gororin along with Arstron, Kiyla and Gomess were on the run from the Glokers and appeared to Garbage Monster. Gororin stated to Garbage Monster that they were on the run from the Glokers for a while now. As the Gloker Pawns appeared, Gororin began rolling around, firing needles from himself at the Gloker Pawns. After Gomess, Kiyla, and Arstron got captured, Gororin then assisted Fenrir and Garbage Monster in beating the Gloker Pawns some more. Just when it finally seemed that they defeated the two Gloker Pawns, the two then fused to make a Gloker Rook. Gloker Rook then fired it's Rook Cannons at Gororin, sending him flying miles away and causing him to crash land elsewhere and knock him out unconscious. Abilities * Needles: Gororin can detach and fire off very sharp needles from his body at his opponents. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Rolling *Shooting his needles at people *Swearing *Hot deserts Dislikes *Too many to list Quotes Trivia * Gororin is the only Godzilla Island monster who did not exist prior and was made specifically for the show. * Originally, Gororin was not supposed to talk (and neither was he supposed to be so raunchy) and was meant to be a straight-up serious character, but after then after some ideas where he was portrayed as some short-tempered, foul-mouthed cactus ball with practically no indoor voice, Gallibon the Destroyer found this to be more amusing and thus had him be that way. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)